bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Menis
Menis (メニス, Menisu) is an (anime-only) Arrancar who sides with Patros in his plan to dethrone Sōsuke Aizen.Bleach anime; Episode 136 Appearance Menis is a youthful, effeminate Arrancar. He has spiked red hair with the end in a braid and amber eyes, his outfit consists of a sleeveless blouse that exposes his mid-drift, and his sash hangs below his left hip. What remains of his Hollow mask is a jaw which rests on the upper-left side of his head. Personality Like most Arrancar, Menis is arrogant, boastful, and rather impulsive, as he released his Zanpakutō immediately upon challenging Tōshirō Hitsugaya and Rangiku Matsumoto. He evidently agreed with Patros's perspective of a Shinigami leading the Hollows, and struck the fake Ulquiorra without hesitation or remorse, showing how sadistic he really is. Plot Arrancar Arc Menis, along with Patros plans to steal the hogyuko, and dethrone Aizen, to become the king of the Hollows. When Ulquiorra shows up to stop them, they "kill" him, and go to the Human world. The Ulquiorra they killed, was Aizen's Zanpakutō. Once they arrive at the Human world, the Shinigami quickly find out of the Arrancar presence in Karakura Town. Hitsugaya and Rangiku wait at an area, as Ikkaku and Yumichika show up at the area aswell. Both Menis and Aldegor show up, and both go into their Resurrección forms, begining battle between the six. Menis tells hitsugaya that Erizo released is his true form. He then does a frontal attack on hitsugaya, which is then dodged, and is attacked by Hitsugaya's Hyorinmaru. He breaks right through Hyorinmaru, as his attack leads straight for Hitsugaya, which is then blocked by Rangiku. Menis shouts that it is pointless to have blocked that attack, as he stabs her with his tail-like appendages. Night stikes, and yet Hitsugaya and Rangiku are still fighting. Menis having the upper hand in the battle, claims that he doesn't belive that they had kill five Arrancar. He then again whips his tail at Rangiku, sending her flying downward. He tries to hit Hitsugaya aswell with his tails. After many attempts, Hitsugaya then again attacks with Hyorinmaru, and manages to freeze his arms. Menis shatters the ice on his arms, and calls the attack weak. During the fight between Patros and Renji, Menis along with Aldegor show up, severely injured. Aldegor states that their pursuers will catch up to them soon, and Menis is stunned about the fact that Patros has been wasting time fighting with a Shinigami. While walking toward Patros, Menis is frozen, and shattered along with the ice. Morgan silve 20:06, May 29, 2010 (UTC)Morgan Silve Powers & Abilities Sonído: Menis was seen using Sonido when he attacked the fake Ulquiorra in Las Noches. Zanpakutō Erizo (エリッソ, Erisso; Spanish for "Hedgehog"): Menis's Zanpakutō had a green handle with a guard that had a half circle on both sides : *'Resurrección': It is released with the command . In his released form, Menis grows three segmented, tail-like appendages that have sharp ends to attack with. The remains of his hollow mask move to cover his entire face. * Resurrección Special Ability: Menis has the ability to lengthen his tail-like appendages in order to attack from long ranges. Morgan silve 20:13, May 29, 2010 (UTC)Morgan silve References Navigation es:Menis Category:Characters Category:Anime Only Characters Category:Male Category:Arrancar Category:Numeros